Just A Small Town Girl
by Elizabeth Mitchell
Summary: Seamus never liked to think about what she did to him, so she had to think for him. Written for the Weird Sisterz September prompt. "Write yourself into the HP universe"


Author's Notes: Ok so this little fic was written for the Weird Sisterz September Prompt. We had to write OURSELVES into the HP universe. I cheated a little bit cause I kept myself as a Muggle and used an HP character that is a half-blood…. Hard to explain… just read lol. Oh and by the way it is really awkward writing about yourself in the third person. lol

This fic is kinda written in little snap shots, hopefully it's not too confusing. It made sense to me but that means nothing.

**Just A Small Town Girl**

Eleven year old Seamus Finnegan was practically vibrating with anticipation. Tomorrow he was leaving for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a day he had been waiting for since he had seen his mum fly a pot across the kitchen into her hands.

His mum was, of course, a witch and a right good one from what he'd seen. His dad was a Muggle and he had been quite shaken when he found out about Seamus' mum, Scarlett. He had forbidden Scarlett from using magic around Seamus until he was old enough to understand it. Of course, that only lasted until Landon had to eat a meal that had been prepared sans-magic. To say that Scarlett was a kitchen disaster waiting to happen would be a vast understatement.

Ever since then magic had been present in the background of Seamus' life whether he knew it or not.

The day Seamus received his Hogwarts letter was the proudest day of Scarlett Finnegan's life. She had been seriously worried that Seamus might be a Squib, you could never be certain with mixed marriages. But alas, the letter arrived at last. The minute she saw the telltale owl approach the house she started planning the biggest "send-off" party their little farm town had ever seen.

Little did she know that her son's destiny would be set in motion at the party and his life would never be the same again.

Elizabeth Mitchell was just a regular small farm town girl. She didn't have any idea that extraordinary things happened all around her. She wanted to believe that they did but she just could never prove it. Anytime she thought she was on to something, it always brought her to Shay. If she had ever been able to get around the shock she was under anytime she saw him, she might have made the connection to him, but alas it was like he put her under a spell.

See, Lizzy (that's what Shay called her) had a secret too. She was in love with her best friend - Seamus Finnegan. Granted he could never know that. Gods, she didn't know what she would do if he ever found out. No it was better to keep this secret from him, even if they had "triple-cross-our-hearts-sweared" that they would never have any secrets.

'Oh, wow,' thought Elizabeth, 'he looks amazing.'

Shay had just walked into the room wearing a tee shirt that showed off all the muscles he had from working on his family's farm. She thought her knees might give out at any second, yes, she was infatuated and she was okay with that, thank you very much.

"Hey, Lizzy!"

"Hey Shay! You seem really excited about going off to boarding school. Can't wait to leave your best friend, huh?"

Seamus just laughed nervously. He didn't want her to think that. In fact if it hadn't been friggin' HOGWARTS there is no way he would be leaving her at all. She was… well… she was…errr…well…. LIZZY!

He couldn't explain it and he honestly didn't want to think about it, but for some reason he couldn't stand the thought of leaving her. At least she was going to an all girls school… Wait where did that come from?! Why did he care if she was around other guys? Ugh, no this was thinking about it, and he did NOT want to think about it.

"Shay? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Guess I'm just really excited about leaving tomorrow."

Then it was Elizabeth's turn to laugh nervously. She hadn't realized when she asked that question that she was actually worried about it. What if he really did want to leave her? What if he knew that she liked him and it creeped him out so much that he couldn't wait to leave home just to get away from her. Oh, Gods!

Shay seemed to somewhat sense that she was in distress because he amended his statement. "Not because I'm leaving though, but because this school is so great and it going to be amazing for my future. If that's makes any sense."

Funnily enough Lizzy had never even heard of this so-called school Shay was going to. For all he knew his parents could be shipping him off to some concentration camp somewhere. She was fairly sure Scarlett and Landon weren't those kinds of people but you never knew what your neighbors did behind closed doors. When she expressed these concerns to Shay, however, he just laughed her off and told her not to be ridiculous.

"Me mum went to the same school when she was our age and she turned out fine dinnit she?" Shay asked her.

"Oh, fine I guess. I just really don't want you to leave I guess," she whispered. Lizzy could not believe she had said that but she almost felt compelled to do it. There was that lingering magic around Shay again.

Seamus was surprised that she had actually said it. He knew the she didn't want him to leave but he never thought she would let go of her pride long enough to tell him. Well he supposed he could return the favor.

"I know, Lizzibeth. And if I could I would stay here. I don't actually want to leave this dumpy little place." There that was the best he had. Plus he thought that telling her that he thought she made the place slightly less dumpy would be taking it a tad too far right at this moment.

"Oh, I know you would Shay, I think that is the only thing that is making this bearable." Then Elizabeth did something she never thought she would do… she kissed him!!!! On the cheek – yes – but a kiss nonetheless. And then… well then she ran. She left the party without another word and Seamus was too stunned to try and stop her. The only thing he could think of was the imprint her lips left seared onto his skin.

The next morning when Seamus boarded the Hogwarts Express, he wasn't nearly as excited as him mum thought he should have been. He attributed his utter lack of enthusiasm to the dreams (nightmares?) he had had that night about Lizzy snogging some random guy she met somewhere, while he was left all alone with only the memory of her lips on his cheek to get him through.

Of course, his mum just thought he was scared about his first year at school, which honestly was the farthest thing from his mind at that moment. She kept trying to cheer him up by telling him stories about her Hogwarts days. Finally he was just fed-up and kissed his parents good-bye and got on the train.

When he heard rumors about THE Harry Potter being on the train he found he couldn't care less. Normally he would have already found the poor sod and bombarded him with questions about 'You-Know-Who' but today he found the only reason he would have to talk the 'Boy-Who-Lived' would be to see if he had a spell to make Lizzy utterly unattractive to any man but himself. He still resolutely refused to think about why he was having this reaction. He was telling himself that it was just because they had been best-friends since pre-kindergarten but frankly he just wasn't that good of a liar.

All Seamus knew was that he would be counting down the days until he saw one Elizabeth Mitchell again.

_Ten Months Later_

'He comes back TODAY!' thought Elizabeth.

Yes, she had a countdown calendar to the day Shay came back from boarding school. And no, it did not start the day he left. It started the day AFTER he left. So there.

Needless to say, Lizzy had been waiting for this day for… well… a really long time. She hadn't seen Shay since she kissed him and ran. She just hoped she didn't freak him out too much. That would be bad.

She was going with Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan to pick up Shay from the train station in a hour and she planned on spending that entire hour in her room wearing a hole in her carpet. She had no idea what she would say to him when she saw him again, granted speaking kinda relied on her voice not completely giving out with the rest of her body at the sight of him.

"Lizzy," Scarlett called, "It's time to go, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Seamus was really surprised his jaw wasn't broken from the force of it hitting the ground when he saw her after getting off the train. His dad had stayed with her behind the barrier when his mum came to get him, but he saw he saw her right as her exited the barrier.

Then a split-second later he was knocked on his arse from someone else coming through the barrier behind him.

'Note to self: Don't stand in front of the barrier if you don't want to be run over by a trolley,' he thought to himself sarcastically.

Granted, the plus side of being bowled over was Lizzy rushing to his aide, and then calling him an idiot for letting himself get run over by a trolley.

That summer was the best of both their lives and they were practically inseparable. Neither of them brought up the lingering issue of "The Kiss" but it went fairly unnoticed most of the time.

That was until it was time for Shay to leave again.

Lizzy had been hoping (a futile hope but a hope nonetheless) that Shay would decide he couldn't possibly be away from her for a whole 'nother year and decide to go to school with her. Unfortunately for her St. Bernadette's wasn't a school of magic by any means and Seamus would be as out of place there as a needle in a haystack.

On the last night before Shay had to leave, the two ignorant love-birds sat on the sofa in Lizzy's living room watching a terrible television show and completely avoiding the issue at hand.

Finally, during a commercial break, Lizzy turned to Shay and said "I'm going to miss you Shay."

"Me too Lizzibeth."

"I know," she whispered and then kissed him on the cheek again. Only this time she didn't run away, Seamus did.

'Bloody wanker.' She thought, 'that's my part.'

He had no idea why he did it. And he was refusing to think about it. Instead he was going to sleep all the way to Hogwarts.

Of course sleep always brought with it "That Nightmare". He swore if he ever met the arse that Lizzy was snogging he would kill him on the spot.

Unfortunately for Lizzy and Shay this denial went on for several more years. They kept their friendship strong as ever but the unresolved sexual tension threatened to kill them some days.

It was during the Christmas holiday of Seamus' seventh year that he finally accepted what he'd known all along: He was in love with Elizabeth Mitchell. Only problem was that she wasn't around to hear about it. She had gone a ski trip with her family for the holidays and wouldn't get back until Seamus had to leave.

So instead if doing the smart thing and calling her or writing her to tell her, he decided to wait until that summer and spend the whole next semester bragging to all his dorm mates about this most wonderful girl he had waiting for him back at home.

Of course Harry, Ron, Dean, and Neville didn't believe him one bit. They told him she probably didn't even know he existed, or that she had forgotten about him. That last one was always a nagging question in the back of his head. After all she wasn't there that Christmas like she usually was. What if she didn't care about him anymore? What if he had misinterpreted all the cheek-kisses and turned her friendly affection into something more?

'No,' he told himself, 'she loves me. I KNOW she loves me. She HAS to.'

_Six Months Later_

This year Lizzy had a plan. She knew Shay loved her she just didn't think he knew it yet so she was finally going to make him realize it.

Her plan was simple: For the first time ever she wouldn't go with the Finnegans to go pick up Shay. This year she wouldn't even see him for a couple days after he got back and then when she finally did it would be carefully timed and choreographed. She would be perfectly placed to start snogging Ben as soon as Shay walked around the corner. (Somewhere in the back of her head she knew that she was being awful to poor Ben who had been following her around like sick puppy-dog for year, but at this point she couldn't care less because he was going to help her get Shay.)

Then, hopefully, if all went the way she wanted it to, Shay would freak out and whisk her away from Ben and carry her off into the sunset.

When Seamus stepped through the barrier for the last time, he expected to see her standing there - glowing like the angel from heaven she was – and waiting for him. Well that will teach him to expect things.

She wasn't there. He was astonished, after all she had ALWAYS been there. In fact he had been counting on her being there so he could sweep her off her feet and kiss the bajeezus out of her. But she wasn't there. And frankly it was disturbing. The thoughts niggling at the back of his came rushing forward and Seamus had never felt so insecure in his life.

He didn't see her for four days after that.

Everything was set up perfectly – Seamus was walking down the street to her house (information courtesy of her best girl friend who lived next door), Ben was sitting in her room at her mercy (poor guy) and she was ready to get her man. FINALLY!

Suddenly she grabbed Ben and started snogging the hell out of him, just as Shay walked into the room. She jumped off of Ben's lap and screamed "Don't you know how to knock?!" even though she was internally celebrating that everything was going according to her plan so far.

Ben, for his part, looked dazed and confused but pleased nonetheless.

Seamus was furious. That was him. This wanker was the guy from "the Nightmare" and he was snogging Lizzy! Seamus wasn't registering the amazed look on Ben's countenance, all he saw was red.

The next thing any of them knew, Ben was unconscious on the ground with a bloody nose and Seamus was shaking out his hand.

'Well that wasn't the way it was supposed to happen,' though Lizzy, 'but it works.'

"Seamus! What was that for?!" she shrieked.

"Because you were snogging him. You shouldn't be snogging random guys!" Shay yelled senselessly. It was remarkable how close he had come to hexing the wanker, but that would not have been good for anyone involved.

"For your information, he was NOT a random guy. I have gone to school with him for years."

"Ok then you shouldn't be snogging any guys."

"And why is that Shay? Why shouldn't I snog anyone? I am a grown woman and I'm fairly sure I can snog anyone I want."

"Well… 'cause I should be the only man you want to kiss… because I'm in love with you." he whispered, thinking that she would never talk to him again after this.

"Took you long enough to realize that you bloody wanker," she admonished just she kissed him on the lips.

Seamus felt like the earth had given out under his feet, this was the most incredible feeling in the world, her lips on his. He knew that this was where he supposed to be for the rest of his life.

Sometime that night Ben must have risen from his place on the floor but the two lovers never noticed and from the night on they were never separated.

Author's End Notes: So there it is. I'm not sure how I feel about it actually. It is REALLY weird writing about yourself with a fictional character. So what do you think? How'd I do?

To my sisterz: Sorry if I butchered the prompt. I love you ladies.

Oh also for the like six of you waiting for the next chapter of The Exchange Program it is about half written. Sorry, I am the "Queen of Procrastination". Also I have internet problems so there is no telling when I'll post it.


End file.
